Presto, Changeo, You Didn't Eat Your Mango!
by Tesla Shoui
Summary: It was amazing how a mere sentence could ruin their lives. Includes all twelve characters from the U.S. version of "The Mole" season five.
1. Chapter 1: The Dinner

**Presto, Change-o, You Didn't Eat Your Mango**

**Chapter One: The Dinner**

_A/N: Mainly this is a story based off an event that happened at my house a while ago. Includes special appearances (randomly) from the cast of the Unites States' version of the reality show "The Mole" (Season Five)._

_Co-written by Tesla Shoui and Arbella Scott (it'll say who wrote which chapter after the author's note)._

_So, here's the first chapter…_

_--_

_Author: Arbella Scott_

_--_

It all started at the dinner table. I was sitting in my usual spot, the "head" of the table, near the sliding glass door. My cousin, Ashley, was at the opposite end of the table. My parents were on each side; my mom the right, my dad the left.

Stuffed green peppers were served as the main item. All enjoyed them--everyone except me. I, being a vegetarian, had a corn dog--a soy one, of course.

Conversation was the usual.

"How was your day?"

"Guess what my co-worker did today."

"Passed a level in Fire Emblem..."

"Talked to Michael for 14 plus hours…in a row!"

Yeah, as I said, the usual.

Soon, as dinner was called to an end, it happened.

Noticing Ashley had only eaten the contents of her meal, not the pepper itself, my dad spoke up.

"Presto, change-o, you didn't eat your mango!"

Ashley, as was natural, busted out laughing. You see, she thought everything was funny. Literally, _everything._

My mom and I just looked at him as if he was crazy, which was quite possible, I believe.

"…What?" I inquired.

"She didn't eat her mango!"

"Mango? You mean green pepper?"

"Some people call them mangoes," my mom explained.

"Oh…"

That was how it all began. This one little incident was to become the most horrifying thing we could imagine. It would scare us to death, run our lives, ruin them if it wanted, and much more.

--

_A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. Short, I know. The story is going to have around thirteen chapters, which will all most likely be pretty short…the story's mainly just for humor._

_And as you could probably tell, none of the Mole characters were in this chapter--they'll be in the next one._


	2. Chapter 2: Zoo Nightmare

**Chapter 2: Zoo Nightmare**

_A/N: I hope that I can do a good job after_

_Arbella's awesome first chapter. XD_

_--_

_Author: Tesla Shoui_

_--_

We'd just had a really great day at the zoo and now sat around a small round table, a plate of funnel cake between us.

As Aunt Valerie took off to find the ladies' room, Hannah and I started to discuss our favorite Mole characters..

"Kristen's my favorite," Hannah quickly surmised.

"Well, I like Mark, but I also like Paul… and Victoria and Alex and…," exasperated I just concluded that I liked them all, which is usually how it always ended.

Suddenly, we were surrounded by what looked to be a whole mess of kids. There had to be at least twenty! A rope hung taut between them, connecting each child together. All I could seem to think about was how the kids in "Children of the Corn" took over.

I think I was scared.

Scratch that, I was totally freaked out.

Wait! In the midst of all those sticky faces and chocolate smiles, stood a woman. Maybe she was there to save us? As she got closer, though, I began to have my doubts. By the time she reached our table I was trembling from head to toe.

She leaned in closer.. Closer…

"Presto, Change-o, You didn't eat your Mango!!"

All of the children started laughing and the entire group began to move away, towards the exit.

I could still hear the eerie laughter when Aunt Valerie sat back down.

"That was Marcie Ciscel from The Mole," she pointed out, then proceeded to stuff her face with the crispy crustiness and powdery sugared goodness that had already started to cool.


	3. Chapter 3: The Cat Lady

**Chapter 3: The Cat Lady**

_A/N: Here we are with the 3__rd__ chapter._

_I hope you enjoy._

_--_

_Author: Tesla Shoui_

_--_

It was a Monday. One of the best day's of the week for Hannah. She smiled excitedly as she walked into the cat room, being careful that no cat's escaped. Her mom, Valerie, followed close behind and as Hannah played with all her favorite cats, Valerie cleaned the place up.

After giving all the cats a treat, as was the norm, Hannah found herself at the kitten cage, staring at a bright orange kitty named Phil. He even had a cute stubby tail!

Before she could open the door and play with him, though, she heard a strange new meow behind her. Wondering who the new cat was, she turned around.

The smile instantly left her face as she took in the new "cat". A woman of about sixty who sat at the top of the kitty jungle gym.

…

"Meow..," she said.

……

"..Oh, sorry. I forgot to use my English," she explained, her face turning a bright shade of pink.

When she received no reply from the confused and very annoyed girl who stood, staring from the cages, she continued.

"Anyways… Presto, Change-o, You didn't eat your Mango!"

She then leapt off the kitty jungle gym and ran out the door.

"That was Liz Cain from The Mole," said Valerie. She then continued to scoop out the litter boxes.

…


	4. Chapter 4: Downfall In The Shower

**Chapter 4: Downfall in the Shower**

_--_

_Author: Tesla Shoui_

_--_

6:00 a.m. That's what the clock read as I headed to the bathroom, my clean clothes folded over my arm in a neat stack, which of course I ruined by dropping them in a heap on the floor.

The cold linoleum made my toe's curl, forcing me to quicken my pace. At long last the streams of water enveloped me in a warm, comforting embrace.

Not too long after my first shampoo (which had yet to be rinsed) I grabbed the shower head, put it close to my mouth, and as custom, began to belt out a tune.

For today's entertainment.. Pocket full of Sunshine!

Being an alto and not a soprano, I couldn't reach the high notes and in my attempt to do so failed utterly by stepping on the bar of soap I had dropped earlier, but had been too lazy to pick up.

That was to be my downfall.

Literally.

I fell.

Out of the shower and into the floor, the plastic curtain wrapped around me like a caterpillars cocoon.

I was then bombarded by flashing lights and high pitched voices.

_What the…? Is that a runway? _

It sure was.

Out of the curtains and down the runway, strutted a short blonde girl in.. The Mole tee-shirt and a funky skirt..?

As she hit the end of the runway, she struck a pose and said, "Presto, Change-o, You didn't eat your Mango!"

The reporters went crazy, shouting her name: Ali Sonoma! Ali Sonoma!!

…

"Get out of here!" I shouted, "Can't you see I'm busy?!"

Ali hopped off the runway and pouted.

"Come on guys.. I see we're not wanted here," she stated, sticking her nose up in the air.

Ali snootily walked out of the bathroom door, followed by her entourage… and some nerdy guy pushing the runway.

I was left dazed and confused in the bathroom floor, unable to move an inch.

From the dining room I could hear Aunt Valerie, "That's Ali Sonoma from The Mole. Also known as Allison Stewart."


	5. Chapter 5: You Call That Romantic?

**Chapter Five: You Call That Romantic?**

_A/N: I'm back! Yay! Hahaha… So anyway, hopefully everyone will enjoy this chapter and hopefully you've enjoyed the last few chapters, because I think Tesla did an awesome job. :D_

_So on with the story!_

_--_

_Author: Arbella Scott_

_--_

It was a nice, romantic dinner…at Hoggy's. Ashley's fiancé, Michael, was in from Scotland to join her for an extravagant birthday dinner.

They were now waiting for their server, Bobby O'Donnell (Ashley assumed that was his name, since the name tag that had fallen off his shirt had the name printed on it), to bring their food to them. Ashley had ordered the shredded pork; Michael did the same.

Ashley was quite excited to see his reaction to the taste of the pork. You see, before visiting my cousin, he had never tried red meat. Not even a bite.

She clearly remembered the first time he had eaten steak.

Ashley's Flashback

"You've never even tried steak before?"

"No…"

"Well, here, try it."

Michael was handed a plate of steak as they all sat down at the table.

He carefully cut his steak and raised a piece to his mouth. Putting the piece in his mouth and chewing it, he jumped up from the table abruptly.

They were expecting the worst.

"I like this steak stuff!" he exclaimed excitedly.

He sat back down and continued eating his steak merrily.

End Flashback

She now saw Bobby heading towards them with their dinner. She saw the gleam in Michael's eyes: he was eager to try this 'delicious new food.'

"Here's your food guys! Aah! Leg cramp!" he screamed as he clutched his side, dropping the platter of food.

Right then, Nicole Williams walked in.

"Told you the Mole would probably get a leg cramp and drop our pigs!" she shouted then walked back out the door.

"I'm not the Mole!" he stated, limping off. "Where's Kristen when you need her?"

Michael turned to Ashley.

"The Mole?"

"Long story. Let's get out of here."

"Okay."

As they were walking out, they passed Bobby, who was sitting in a wheelbarrow.

"Hola! Oh, I almost forgot…presto, change-o, you didn't eat your mango!"

Hundreds of peppers began falling from the ceiling, hitting Michael, as Ashley ran out screaming.

"What's her problem?"

--

_A/N: Hahaha, poor Bobby. Ridiculed by everyone… But really he was actually pretty funny…_

_Well, soon I'll get chapter six typed up._


	6. Chapter 6: Day Of Shopping Surprises

Presto, Change-o, You Didn't Eat Your Mango

Chapter Six: Day of Shopping Surprises

--

_A/N: I really have nothing to say, I just enjoy author's notes… You'll be seeing me--well, my writing--for the next few chapters. Yay!_

_Wait…I was the only one that said it…what's wrong with you people?!_

_Uhh…sorry…time for the next chapter…_

_--_

_Author: Arbella Scott_

_--_

It was a much dreaded day. The day of grocery shopping. Even worse was the fact that everyone loved shopping, everyone except me.

I had decided on this particular day to wait in the car while my mom and Ashley did the shopping.

And boy was it hot out!

I pulled my hair up in a rubber band and grabbed the phone to call my sister--in hopes of passing the time more quickly.

--

Meanwhile, Ashley was skipping through Kroger.

"I love Kroger! It's my favorite grocery store! It's like Wal-mart without all the extra stuff!" she exclaimed to a person she passed by, who I am certain did not care one little, tiny bit.

"That's…nice…" they stated as they backed away from her slowly.

"I know!"

She soon turned down aisle seven, and nearly ran into the store manager, whom was putting items on the shelf. To her surprise, the manager was none other than…Victoria Garza!

My mom, noticing Victoria, exclaimed, "You're Victoria Garza from the Mole!"

"Uh-huh," she replied.

My mom smiled and walked off to finish her shopping, leaving a stunned Ashley with Victoria.

"I…I'm Ashley…"

"I know. Oh, and you're also a mountaineer...not a hillbilly…"

_At least someone figured that out!_

"How do you know that?!"

"Because…Presto, change-o, you didn't eat your mango!"

"Aaahhh! No!"

--

I had just hung up with my sister. The guy parked next to our car had finally left. Thankfully. You see, he had been clipping his toenails. Well, one of the toenails just so happened to fly through the window. I'm not quite sure how, considering the fact that the window was barely open, but it happened. Talk about disgusting!

So there I was, sitting in the car, staring out the window.

"Hello," came a voice beside me.

I turned slowly, to find…Victoria Garza? What?

_How did she get in my mom's car?_

I just stared at her.

"What do _you _want?"

"I just wanted to tell you something…but you obviously don't want to hear it…so I guess I'll just go…"

She opened the car door and started to get out.

"Wait. What is it?"

What had I just gotten myself in to?

"Presto, change-o, you didn't eat your mango!"

She got out and ran off. I yelled out the window after her.

"I'M A VEGETARIAN!!"

--

_A/N: In case you're wondering, yes, that whole thing with the toenail actually happened. It was totally gross!_

_Anyway, time to reply to our reviews…the only reviews…all from Michael…_

_Yes, 14 plus hours. You guys talk all the time! Lol. The steak incident was hilarious (though I wasn't there). I changed it up a little bit, I know you didn't say that when you jumped up, but I thought it'd make it even funnier. Hahaha!! Yes! 10/10! Did you figure I'd scream or something at a 9...'cuz I did…_

…_I'm not crazy…_

_Oh, and by the way…chapter eight is your wedding scene and I'm writing it, so if you'd like a nice wedding, I wouldn't say anything to annoy me. :D Hehe…_


	7. Chapter 7: Paladin Beauty

**Presto, Change-o, You Didn't Eat Your Mango**

**Chapter Seven: Paladin Beauty**

_--_

_Author: Arbella Scott_

_--_

I was about to play my favorite game: Fire Emblem. I slid the Path of Radiance disk into the Wii as my cousin sat down. Grabbing the controller, I sat down as well, eager to play the game.

It was Chapter 29 -- Endgame. On the first turn, I had Tanith call in three reinforcements.

I immediately noticed something was amiss with one of these allies. What, you may ask? Well, instead of riding a Pegasus, the amazingly tall blonde was mounted on a white horse. She also wielded a sword, unlike the other two, whom wielded lances.

As soon as "Partner Phase" flashed across the screen, the woman rode over to Bryce, a general, and attacked.

I nearly choked and Ashley looked as if she couldn't believe her eyes when we saw the battle quote. It read:

"I am Bryce, general of Daein!"

"Yeah? Well Presto, Change-o, You didn't eat your Mango!"

She raised her "Mole Sword" into the air, reflecting light from it, and brought it back down, defeating Bryce in one hit.

"I have… been defeated…," gasped Bryce, as the rest of the troops stared at the scene in shock. Even General Ike could not bring Bryce down that easily!

"Never underestimate the power of mangoes!"

Ashley and I exchanged glances as my mom walked into the room, looking at the television.

"That's Kristen Willeumier from The Mole!" she exclaimed.

I was still too stunned to move. That was probably the strangest thing that had ever happened to me before…


	8. Chapter 8: Musical Mangoes

**Presto, Change-o, You Didn't Eat Your Mango**

**Chapter Eight**

_A/N: How nice…the wedding chapter. Hahaha…I'm not crazy and don't try to say that I am!_

_--_

_Author: Arbella Scott_

_--_

Today was the much awaited day for Ashley and Michael--the day they were getting married.

Everyone was there, eager to see the two, though I'm convinced my sister only came for the wedding cake, but that's beside the point.

So now, it was time for our cousin, Rhonda, to sing.

As she began singing "You Raise Me Up," a shady figure appeared in the background.

The figure uttered a single command--one to be obeyed by all.

"STOP!"

Everyone stared as Alex Jacobs stepped out of the shadows, grabbed Rhonda's microphone, and pushed her off the stage.

Multiple people throughout the crowd began whispering. My mom could be heard above all the others.

"That's Peter Alexander Rockwell Jacobs from the Mole!"

Alex pulled his guitar out of practically nowhere and turned to the gathered crowd.

"What's he doing?" some asked.

"This one's for you, Ashley."

"Aww, how sweet! He's going to sing her a song!"

That was my mom, of course. Ashley and I both knew something was up. Michael also seemed eager to hear Alex sing…how foolish they all were.

So Alex began. He strummed a few notes on his guitar and sang seven words. Seven simple yet completely annoying words.

"Presto, change-o, you didn't eat your mango!"

He then took his exit from the stage, leaving everyone staring into space, utterly stunned and nearly everyone confused. That is, everyone except, me, Ashley, my mom, and my dad. In fact, he thought it was quite hilarious, this deathly scary thing he's started.

Once everyone regained their senses, all eyes turned to Ashley, who had fallen to the ground, rocking back and forth, crying, screaming, biting her lip, what would have possibly, probably actually, been a nice little scene for me to enjoy, if it hadn't been for the fact that I was completely freaked out too…

There was only one thing wrong with this scene…where in the world had my sister run off to? My search for her lead to the table with the cake setting on top of it.

And much to my surprise, there she was, stuffing her face with cake. She looked up and noticing me, spit the cake out onto the ground, still staring at me.

Even scarier than this was the fact that by looking at the cake, I noticed there was something wrong with the cake topper. Ashley had been replaced by a green pepper, and Michael by a guitar.

I immediately took off running, practically running into people while I was at it. That was one weird wedding…

--

_A/N: Well, I changed the ending up a bit. It's much funnier now…I think anyway. If not, oh well._

_So now you're getting rid of me for a chapter. Wait, was that a yay I heard? It better not have been… Seriously._


	9. Chapter 9: On Trial

Chapter 9: On Trial

_A/N: The ninth chapter and I'm pretty much fed up with mangoes._

_Scratch that, I hate them._

_Anyways, enjoy._

_--_

_Author: Tesla Shoui_

_--_

Hannah quietly took her place in the crowded court room, next to the rest of Tammy Grimes' number one fans.

As the first witness was called to the stand, the criminal defense attorney rose to question him.

…

He looked familiar. Very familiar.

"Your honor, before I question this witness there is one thing I need to point out for the on lookers," he stated.

"Proceed," she said, granting permission.

"Thank you, your honor," he slightly tipped his head in her direction then turned to face the rest of the room. He raised his hand and pointed at Hannah.

"Presto, Change-o, you didn't eat your Mango!"

He immediately turned back to the judge, "That is all I have to say."

All of a sudden there was a whisper in Hannah's ear, "That's Clay Cauley from the Mole."

She screamed abruptly. She hadn't known her mom was sitting next to her. Hannah was directly answered by the gavel and a stern look from the judge.

Hannah immediately slunk down in her chair, wishing for invisibility.

The trial continued on around her.

_A/N: I know, I know, it's short. :p But you'll just have to get over it._

_For some retarded reason I can't write a funny (though this chapter wasn't too funny - but look who I had to work with: Boring Clay!) story without it being extremely short. _

_So blah!_


	10. Chapter 10: Laundry Displeasure

**Presto, Change-o, You Didn't Eat Your Mango**

**Chapter Ten: Laundry Displeasure**

_A/N: Hmm…I don't know… Yeah, I've got nothing._

_--_

_Author: Arbella Scott_

_--_

There came a loud series of beeping throughout the house.

_Beep! Beep!_

"Ashley! Go get your clothes!"

_Yes, please do. That beeping is one of the most annoying things ever!_

"Okay, Aunt Valerie!"

As you might have guessing, today was the day Ashley had decided to do her laundry. How fun…

She bounded down the basement steps to retrieve her clean clothes.

She came back roughly ten minutes later, carrying a neatly folded pile of clothes, which she took down the hall and into her room. Then, I'm guessing, she just threw them on the floor…

Anyway, she came back through the hallway, looking rather pleased. That is, until she frowned and looked at my mom.

"Aunt Valerie?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Hannah?"

"I'm down here…"

"What are you doing down there?"

You see, after hearing all the series of loud beeps, I had…well, fallen off my chair, which was, sadly, a usual thing for me to do.

"You _always _fall flat on your face!"

"Haha. Very funny. Just help me up."

"Fine."

Ashley reached her hand down and helped me back into my seat.

"Oh no! I completely forgot! I didn't put the new load of laundry in the washer!"

She dashed down the stairs, two at a time.

When she arrived in the basement, she immediately threw a t-shirt in the washer and turned around to pick up another.

However, when she turned around, she was met with an image of Paul Grassi coming out of the washer. The t-shirt she had just thrown was lying on top of his head.

"Hey, Kid. Next time you wanna throw something in the washer, check to make sure no one's in there first, 'K?"

Ashley just stared at him, much like I would have done, though I'm sure I would have shot back something to the extent of 'Why would any _sane _person actually be in my washer?'

"Uhh…"

"Oh, right. Presto, change-o, you didn't eat your…your…"

"Mango?"

"Yeah! That's it! So anyway, I'm outta here."

He disappeared right as Ashley noticed my mom standing behind her.

"That was Paul Grassi from the Mole!"

Ashley only dropped her pile of clothes on the cement floor and ran.

--

_A/N: Lovely thing about short chapters is that they don't take long to type up after you've written them down on paper. Yeah, fun fact of the day I guess?_

_So yeah, that's about all I have to say. You're all happy, aren't you? You are? What? How rude…_


	11. Chapter 11: Transplant Scare

Chapter Eleven: Transplant Scare

_A/N: I hope everyone will be satisfied with this chapter, seeing as it is the longest one I've wrote so far. (That should make a couple people happy, anyhow.)_

_Enjoy… please… _

_--_

_Author: Tesla Shoui_

_--_

Hannah shivered and snuggled deeper into the heated blanket her nurse had tossed her. She rose up slowly when she heard footsteps heading down the hall, to her door.

It was the anesthesiologist. Inwardly she groaned. Outwardly she smiled. He smiled back, the light gleaming off his bald head.

"Are you ready," he asked jollily, his round Santa belly jiggling with every step he took towards her bed.

"..Not really, but I guess I have to be if I want to help," she answered bravely."

He laughed, and then attacked her arm with the needle.

Ten Minutes Later

She fought to keep her eyes opened as they rolled her down a long hallway, the overhead lights blinding her. Hannah didn't like how she felt out of control, especially since it was her own body.

They roughly pushed her through the operation room door and rolled her up next to the recipient - the woman she was giving her kidney to.

Hannah glanced over at her and practically died of shock, she then passed out, the drugs taking full effect.

At the operation room window was a face plastered to the glass. It was Aunt Valerie.

"That's Nicole William's from the Mole."

Two Hours Later

Hannah shot up in her recovery bed and quickly wiped the sleep from her eyes. She scanned the room and sighed… Just a dream.

Then she saw it.

A note on the bedside table. Hannah picked it up, her heart racing, and read it, the blood draining from her face in an instant.

It read:

Thanks a lot for the kidney. You really saved my life. I'm going to make sure that the world knows you are the one who saved my life. You're the reason I'm still breathing.

Presto, Change-o, you didn't eat your Mango,

Nicole Williams, OBGYN

Hannah fell out of the bed, screaming, the note floating down silently, and landing on the floor beside her.

_A/N: Wouldn't that be scary? And she passed out before she could say anything… Poor Hannah. Hmmm… I wonder if she would've said no to the kidney transplant if she knew who it was for. XD_


	12. Chapter 12: The Face That Haunts Me

Chapter Twelve: The Face That Haunts Me

_A/N: I think I may be sad. This is the last chapter I'm writing. Maybe I'll even miss the mangoes… Nope, probably not. The mangoes were starting to annoy me. I'm sure by now they're probably annoying the readers too._

…

_Unless, of course, you really like mangoes…?_

_--_

_Author: Tesla Shoui_

_--_

Hannah typed furiously at the keyboard in front of her. Only two more sentences and she would be free. Free for the summer. Free to do as she pleased… kind of. Free. Satisfied with her completed entry, Hannah clicked send, pushed the dreaded keyboard as far away as possible, and sat back, waiting for her work to be graded.

Suddenly, the computer screen went black and she leaned in real close… there seemed to be a dot. A speck of dust or…

"Hello!" shouted Mark Lambrecht as his smiling face took over the screen.

"Aii!!" she yelped, as if in pain, and then toppled over the side of the rolly chair and into the floor.

Mark's booming laughter shook the foundation of her house, causing her mom, who was the only other person home, to come running.

"What's wrong?…" she asked, then followed the direction of Hannah's eyes…

"Never mind…?" she answered herself quizzically.

"Presto, Change-o, you didn't eat your mango!" he announced gleefully.

After which, the screen faded back into normalcy.

……

"That was Mark Lambrecht from the Mole," Aunt Valerie stated.

Hannah just glared at the computer screen, the look of death on her face.

By now she was completely fed up with mangoes.

_A/N: Like I said, everyone's tired of mangoes. Oo; Very tired. Very, very tired. Very, very, very tired… Okay, I guess you get the point. _

_Are you sad I'm done?_

_I bet you are._

…

_At least, you better be. twitch_


	13. Chapter 13: An End

**Presto, Change-o, You Didn't Eat Your Mango!**

**Chapter Thirteen: An End**

_A/N: The last chapter…and we met our deadline. Yay! So anyway, enjoy!_

_--_

_Author: Arbella Scott_

_--_

Ashley and I were relieved, to say the least. It seemed the mango torture had finally ended. We hadn't been visited by little mango freaks--or whatever you prefer to call them--in weeks. Could that be the end of it?

No. Of course not.

As I looked up from my studies and out the screen door, I saw Jon Kelley.

"That's Jon…"

"Yeah, I get it," I remarked, getting up gruffly, before she could finish.

I walked over to the door where Jon Kelley was peering in.

"Oh, Hannah. So nice to see you. I'm here because I have a proposition for you and Ashley. May I come in?"

"…I guess…"

Ashley walked into the living room just as Jon stepped into the house.

"You…you're the host of the Mole. What are you doing here?"

"I have a bit of a deal for you."

"Yeah? Well what is it?"

I sat back down at the table; Ashley and Jon did the same.

"Okay, here it is. We can't finish the story until you eat this mango."

"Why not?"

"I don't know! I didn't write the script. I just get paid to read it. So eat it, or I'll have to force you to."

"Hahahahaha!"

Just then, in the middle of our laughter, in walked all of the Mole contestants. First thing I noticed: Craig had a stuffed pepper in his hand.

What could that be for?

"That's Marcie Ciscel, Liz Cain, Ali Sonoma, Bobby O'Donnell, Victoria Garza, Kristen Willeumier, Alex Jacobs, Clay Cauley, Paul Grassi, Nicole Williams, Mark Lambrecht, Craig Slike, and Jon Kelley from the Mole…and a mango!"

How she managed to get that all out without even taking a breath in between amazed me, but she did.

I still wondered why Craig was holding a 'mango.' A rotten one by the looks of it. The foul smell too. I felt like I'd vomit any second.

You know, perhaps that was the same mango that had started all this nearly a year ago. Who knows…

My thoughts were interrupted by Jon.

"What'll it be, Girls?"

"Uhh…"

Just then Craig grabbed me and attempted to shove the mango down my throat.

"No! I'm a vegetarian!"

"So? Why would I care?"

My chances of getting out of this seemed slim. Very slim. That is, until I heard a cry in the distance.

"SAVE THE VEGETARIAN!"

Suddenly Alex went flying through the air, grabbing the mango. I was saved! Ashley, however, was not so lucky. Alex took the rotten, disgusting, mango and shoved it down _her _throat, forcing her to swallow it.

All the Mole contestants, lead by my dad--whom walked in shortly after Ashley ate the mango--struck some crazy pose and looked towards Ashley, stating "Presto, change-o…you ate your mango!"

"Okay, we're done here."

Yes! It was finally over!

--

_A/N: Hahahaha! I didn't have to eat the gross mango! Poor Ashley…hehe. But hey, it was her idea to have Craig stuff it down her throat. And the thing about the crazy pose. So yeah… Review if you liked it. Actually, even if you didn't like it I'm expecting a review (probably won't get one though…except from Michael)._


End file.
